Desert Rose Short: Passionate nights
by marikudemonqueen.ishtar
Summary: A piece that I decided to write, it takes place between number one and two of course a passionate night between the Thief and Princess


Mariku laid on the massive pile of pillows looking up at the ceiling of the Thief's chambers, the man had gone for a month and a half on a 'mission' as he called them, she knew that he was thieving from tombs and knew the danger's, they were what worried her however she knew Akefia wasn't stupid enough to fall into one... or was he?.. he was a man after all.. the princess shook her head of the thought and sighed .  
"Akefia.. you asshole were are you..." she mumbled  
"Right here", came that deep rough voice from behind her, Mariku hopped up quickly almost falling onto her face and turned, before she knew it those strong warm arms were around her she could feel warm tears starting to sting her eyes, apparently she had missed the other more then she had previously had thought. She pressed a kiss to the bronze male's collar bone,  
"I missed you, Welcome home" She purred to him, getting a grin in response  
"Missed you as well" , their lips met i a slow kiss Mariku's arms reaching up to wrap around his strong neck, she had to stand on her tip toes.  
"Happy birthday" He spoke holing up a gold bracelet that held a amethyst within the center, Mariku's jaw dropped, he had remembered it.  
"Awe Akefia" She spoke slipping the jewelry onto her wrist,  
"It's perfect" Mariku purred, today was her sixteenth birthday, she was considered a full grown woman. A bronze finger ran over the gem, the golden sides held pictures of Ra.  
Looking back to the thief she wrapped her arms around him once again stealing a lingering kiss. Akefia pulled her into the kiss she smaller body molding to his perfectly large hands running across her back he had never thought he'd have another being close to him, another... friend all of his friends in the past were wiped away when Kul Elna was... ambushed..  
Mariku felt the hesitation, leaning back her hand ran over his cheek "My love?" She asked, the woman only used 'my love' when it was just the two of them .  
"Memories", he answered her watching as a frown took place on her lips  
Mariku leaned up and gave the male one more kiss.  
"Kul Elna?", she asked watching him nod and advert his eyes.  
Mariku frowned as she turned his face back to her  
"I know it still hurts you, the thought of what you went threw, at such a young age..what happened to you" she spoke her finger's brushing over the three wide scars over his eye , that eye closing to the light touch.  
He could see tears well up in her lavender ones and over fill rolling down her cheek, this made the male frown .  
"Why do you weep?" He asked taking her had from his face, pressing a kiss against the palm  
"Because of the unfairness, the pain, the wrongness, if I could travel back I would Akefia"She spoke her voice giving a small crack.  
"And be there for you, to protect the little you " her arms wrapped around the stunned thief, he could smell the rare scent within her golden locks, no one had ever wanted to, or even spoke of such a thing of course not the band of robbers he led  
"Akefia I lo-"She was hushed by a finger to her lips  
"Don't say that", he spoke looking down at her questionable look  
"Don't say it because everyone in my life who has spoken those words to me was ripped away " he could feel the lump form in his throat as he spoke the words, Mariku felt the lump grow more as she laid her head against his chest, cheek pressed against the bronze skin  
"I'll never leave your side" She whispered 'Partner for life".  
Akefia give a grin "Partner for life" He repeated before he pressed his lips to hers, it was only her and him, he could let his guard lower, he could be himself with this woman.  
Pulling only a few centimeters from the kiss both breathed heavily before they locked once again deeper this round . Before she knew it Mariku found her back against the pillows, the larger male above her, his frame completely covering hers. Akefia's lips tailed down the side of her neck as she gave every inch to him tilting her head. He had missed her, her body, her scent, her words. all of her. He felt her hands reach up and push his red robe from his shoulders, her hands running over them, her les resting against his hips . Mariku leaned her head back giving a moan as he kissed down her chest his tongue slipping between her cleavage her whole body growing warmer with each touch. The thief king leaned back a strand of saliva connecting his mouth and her chest of course he wasn't;t this way with other women, he raped them before killing them, sometimes they even were killed during the act.  
Mariku however she was nothing like those worthless village women, he put his mind to rest as he pulled open her top her breasts exposed to his hungry mouth. Mariku moaned quietly as her top was opened, her finger's diving threw his pale white hair as his tongue rolled over one of her nipples and them it's twin .  
"A-Akefia- Akefia" she moaned arching her hips she could feel his erection against her womanhood, grinning she arched up, grinding against him making the male groan against her nipple, a pop like sound was made as he pulled his lips from her left nipple. Being distracted by her grinding Akefia didn't notice her hand slipping down between them,.  
He felt his kelt be pulled up slightly her hand slipping under, delicate finger's wrapped around his cock , hands resting at each side of Mariku's shoulders as his body gave a instinctive jerk up thrusting into her hand with a groan. Grinning Mariku caught his lips as he hand slid up and down his shaft, her thumb rubbing and rolling the tip , as she stroked he thrusted his hips Akefia groaned quietly as he lifted a hand , slipping it low he cupped her crotch threw the thin dress making her gasp his name the fabric already moistened from her growing wetness.  
Pushing the dress open his finger's traced her wet slit making the woman moan and hand hesitate for a second before continuing the rythmatic stroking. Akefia spread her lower lips allowing the cool air to crease her opening holding her open with his ring and pointer his middle rolled her clit making the girl shiver in want .  
"Akeffiaa" She moaned arching up against him "More.. oh please more"  
she moaned her cheek a dark red, she loved the feeling his hands brought, so large and rough  
moving his hand lower he pushed his middle inside of her wet cavern her jaw dropping in a silent pant, Akefia rolled his finger within her rubbing the soft walls before he added his ring finger's, pointer and pinky cupping her. Mariku panted as his finger;s filled her, her hips rolling up against them.  
"Ah-mnnn". She moaned her eyes falling shut as he began to thrust them in and out out her, her hand moving along his shaft quicker before removing it to grab onto the pillows around them . Needless to say the man fingers were magic Mariku moaned with each thrust of them, the tip of his middle finally struck her sweet spot making Mariku shiver in pleasure .  
"There, there yes right there" She moaned breathlessly, she could feel Akefia slip his second hand up along her exposed neck and over her cheek his palm felt so soft and warm turning she licked his palm , between and up along his middle and pointer before sucking them into her mouth he could feel her tongue swirling around them as she sucked, making Akefia's already hard length even harder now visible against the kelt .  
Pulling his finger's from her mouth he ran them against her chest as he moved to the side, the hand that had been sucked on lifted his kelt and stroked his stone hard cock, Mariku felt the tip slide over her bottom lip and gladly sucked the thick organ into her mouth, her left leaving the pillows below , holding Bakura's by his base as she bobbed her head against his flesh giving muffled moans, her right moving to her clit rolling in as he fingered her. Akefia gave a louder groan as she sucked him in, deeper and deeper her tongue rolling the head each time she pulled back, unable to keep his position the Thief pulled his fingers from her and his cock from her mouth, Mariku leaned up and watched as he leaned back onto the pillows, she gladly took her spot between his legs, sucking him in once again her hand stroking the area she couldn't take in.  
Mariku moaned as she reached under herself , her finger;s rolling her clit before thrusting her middle into her self , moaning against his cock, pulling the flesh from her mouth she panted running her tongue up each side before taking him in once again, Akefia panted as his finger;s brushed threw the blond locks as she sucked him.  
"Fuck hnn.." He growled as she took him completely in  
"Mn.. that's it baby suck me" He growled watching her.  
From base to tip, once and twice she pulled back panting having gaged a little on the last, her eyes glassy as she leaned up and removed her dress completely from her exotic body , Akefia's eyes looking over her as she combed up to slip him into her he smirked and pulled her higher, till she was practically sitting on his face her own filled with blush and confusion until she felt Akefia's tongue roll over her slit.  
Mariku's vision flash a brilliant white as hos tongue licked and rolled over her hard little clit, he watched above him as she moaned, massaging her breasts, rolling each nipple "Mmnnn AKefiaaa" she moaned. His hands rested against her hips when she leaned back , he could feel her hair slide against his cock, which made the male groan against her folds. Mariku gave a louder moan as his tongue pushed inside of her she couldn't help but roll her hips against his mouth , her lips parted in a silent moan the woman couldn't last much longer as she leaned up a mixture of his saliva and her wetness connected them for a few short seconds. Moving lower she took hold of him holding him as she moved down, Akefia watched as his head slipped inside of her, she always felt so tight around him, it took everything for him not to slam into her and fucker her for all she was worth.  
He watched as she slowly slid down, looking from the his length to her for any sign of discomfort,, glad there was none as she took his large length completely inside of her small opening, both still amazed that she could fit him , her hands rested on his chest , his on her hips waiting a few second before she moved , lifting up and coming back own on top of him Akefia helping lift her and bring her back down. Within minutes the two had found a rhythm and were going much faster him thrusting up into her as she came down his hands having a death grip on her hips , rolling over he pinned her between the pillows and himself , fucking her hard and deep into the things , her hands gripped at his back, her nails digging into his back.  
"Ah! f-f-fuck, yes yes harder oh god Akefia harder" She cried out as his tip struck her sweet spot.  
Leaning back Akefia hooked his hands behind her knees and brought the up, almost touching her shoulder's as he increased speed, their bronze skin turning a rather dark red as it slapped together with each thrust, three last hard thrust the two groaned loudly as they came Mariku arched as her walls constricted around Akefia , who slammed deep inside of her his seed releasing into her. Akefia collapsed on top of her , her arms wrapping around him his face resting against her shoulder as he panted, still buried deep within her they stayed entangled with each other as they came down from their. Pulling out of her he laid down and pulled her into his arms the warm after glow still present.  
"Never leave me" the words came slowly from his mouth, Mariku purred and nuzzled into his chest  
"Like I said, partners for life" She grinned as she snuggled up to the chest one one of the most dangerous men, who held her like a rare one of a kind gem.


End file.
